This invention relates to improvements in a push button switch device with an illuminating means for use with a car stereo phonograph, a car radio set and the like.
One of conventional push button switch devices of the type mentioned is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Laid-Open No. 61-48620. In the disclosed device, a light introducing member made of a transparent material such as an acrylic resin is placed on a printed circuit board on which a push button switch is mounted, and a key top is supported for rocking motion on the light introducing member by way of a connecting member. The light introducing member is designed to introduce light emitted from a light source to illuminate an indicating portion of the key top. In use, if the key top is pushed by a finger of an operator, part of the key top pushes the push button switch to cause switching of the push button switch.
In the conventional push button switch device with an illuminating means, a lower portion of the key top is hinged to an upper face of the light introducing member by way of a connecting member. Accordingly, there is a problem that switching of the switch may not be assured because, in case the key top is pushed at a portion near above the hinged portion thereof, the pushing force may concentrate on the connecting member and consequently the key top may not be moved down by a desired distance. It is a matter of course that, if the switch is located in a centered relationship to the key top, it can be pushed with certainty at whichever portion the key top is pushed. However, since the push button switch device with an illuminating means is constructed such that the light introducing member is located behind the key top, another means is required to attain an assured operation of the push button switch device.